<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Real? by Yasmania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705898">Is This Real?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmania/pseuds/Yasmania'>Yasmania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmania/pseuds/Yasmania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beautiful girls run into each other and keeping their hands to themselves isn’t a priority...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Real?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song Is This Real by Lisahall, rated Explicit to be safe. Many thanks to AshitaNewssnoopy and Whimsicality for the encouragement! All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Twisted this feeling, warped out of shape.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle Lightwood had always had a love of beauty. Her own, others, clothes, art, shoes. If it was beautiful then she always found a way to make it hers. It should have been less of a surprise then, the knots of desire that were twisting in her stomach, when she caught sight of the flame-haired siren for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The desire to touch the mundane girl was so strong she actually forgot about the demon she was tracking for a full minute, almost losing its trail. Almost. Never before had she become distracted during a mission. Failure is not in her vocabulary. Quickly closing the distance between the demon and herself when it chose to walk down a deserted alley, she dispatched it with brutal efficiency and plenty of style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>So tired of revealing the moves that I make.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary Fray had been thinking about her goals, dreams and desires a lot lately. Her eighteenth birthday was a month away and for some reason this looming milestone had her feeling very introspective. Deciding that maybe a change of scenery would help bring some clarity, she threw on her favorite jeans and a deep purple top that Dot had said looked awesome on her for any occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering around the Village,  Clary people watched as she ambled along. No particular destination in mind. She stopped to look in the window of a funky clothing store and wondered if her mom would give her an advance on her allowance. Those kick ass boots were to die for! As she stood there, Clary began to feel as if someone was watching her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the reflection visible from the storefront she looked around but only saw another girl across the street. She was beautiful and Clary definitely wanted to see her up close and personal. She turned to cross the street and strike up a conversation, but no one was there. Turning back to the store window in case maybe she was inside the shop, Clary still couldn't see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling very disappointed, she slowly made her way back home. Perhaps some sketching would help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I know, yes I know, but is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle gasped softly as she awakened from a very vivid dream of the beautiful girl with the cinnamon curls. She idly drew her fingertips over the skin of her breasts, unconsciously imitating the inquisitive caresses she had been receiving from her flame-haired siren in the dream. Left wanting as the dream had ended much too soon, Isabelle continued to run her fingers all over her body paying close attention to gently caressing the spot on the side of her neck that always turned her into a puddle of goo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desiring the satisfaction the dream promised, she allowed her caresses to become more purposeful, desperately wanting to be touching the temptress instead of herself. Just as she was about to reach the pinnacle the damned demon alarm started to sound. Cursing vehemently under her breath, Isabelle hurried into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed so she could take out her frustrations by kicking some demon ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I know, yes I know. But is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary has always had a vivid imagination. Hazard of being an artist. But she has never had such an intense dream before. She wasn’t even certain the hauntingly beautiful brunette she’d been dreaming of was real, since she’d only caught a reflection in a store window. Oh but the dream of being with her, touching all that velvety caramel skin, it had turned her on immensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that she would get no more sleep, Clary checked her phone for the time. Noticing that it wasn’t even midnight and that she had a text inviting her to a club from Simon, Clary decided to go and dance off the restless energy left behind by her dream. Digging through her closet she decided on an off the shoulder black dress with geometric cutouts on the only sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outfit chosen, Clary decided to leave her waist length red hair curling wildly down her back. Figuring the necklace she’d gotten from Dot for her Sweet Sixteen, and never removed, was enough jewelry Clary grabbed a black clutch and chucked her phone and wallet inside. Ready for some fun, she headed off to the club where Simon and Maureen were playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling inconstant could drive me insane. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle strode into the armory in a little black dress with six colorful neon straps criss crossing her back, displaying smooth caramel skin and irritation in equal measure. Already wearing her snake whip bracelet in a coil on her right wrist, she grabbed a seraph blade to complete her preparations. Fighting evil should be an excellent way to work out her frustrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at her brothers also arming themselves, she noticed Alec giving her yet another disapproving stare. Fed up with his uptight ways, she met his eyes defiantly and snarled, “What? What is the problem Alec?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really need to go out dressed like that?”, Alec replied. Jace groaned softly and turned back towards the weapons rack, wanting nothing to do with the verbal beating Alec was about to receive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are several things I apparently need to make clear to you bro. One” she said, beginning to tick off her points on each finger. “We will be glamored to be invisible. Two, the demons are going to be found in or around a club because they love to feed on all the sexual energy generated by those places. And three, you do not get a say in what I wear or what I do big brother. I am an adult. Now let's go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed out to Pandemonium to once again rid the world of evil. Splitting up Alec took the roof, Jace took the alleys and Isabelle headed inside. She scanned the crowd of bodies on the dance floor, searching for the reported demons. Isabelle was just finishing her sweep of the upper level and VIP area when her phone buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading the text from Jace stating that the area was now demon free, Isabelle pondered her options. Glancing down at the crowded dance floor she spots flaming red curls. Texting Jace that she’d see him tomorrow she headed down the stairs to see if it was the same woman from her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flesh to blood to bone to love… twisted </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dancing her way closer to the object of her desire, Isabelle realized it really was her. Thankful for another chance to get closer to the beautiful girl and maybe get to taste all that creamy pale skin, Isabelle smoothly slid between the sweaty, over eager man and her new crush and started dancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking you might be having a better night of dancing if you were with me,” Isabelle said with a flirty grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you certainly are better looking,” Clary replied, hardly able to believe that her mystery woman had just appeared as if some wandering fairy had decided to grant her lonely wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it!”, Isabelle chuckled softly and then leaned in closer. “My name is Isabelle. I love this dress you're wearing.” Isabelle gently skimmed her fingertips over the bared shoulder and down her arm until she entwined their hands together. “Why don't we find somewhere a little more quiet? It's hard to get to know someone while shouting,” Isabelle said with a sultry smile. Watching as the redhead swallowed nervously and then graced her with a flirtatious smile of her own was all the permission Isabelle needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once seated on a couch in a secluded corner, Isabelle was pleased when the redhead made the first move; reaching out to trail her hand down Isabelle's arm, over the outline of one of her runes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I know, yes I know, but is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary was having a hard time thinking through the haze of desire she was feeling, sitting so close to the beautiful Isabelle. She began to idly trace the tattoos on her gorgeous caramel skin, a little surprised at herself for touching without an invitation but unable to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the softest skin,” Clary murmured dreamily, now running her finger tips up Isabelle’s neck and around the delicate whorls of her ear. Leaning over, not giving herself time to think, Clary kissed the luscious red lips that had been haunting her dreams. She ran her hand over the smooth skin of Isabelle’s back which was exposed by the colorful straps of the dress she was almost wearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle’s response to the kiss inflamed Clary’s passion even more. Guiding Isabelle into laying full length on the couch and laying in between her thighs, Clary slipped her hand slowly down into the back of the strappy dress to caress that delectable ass. She made a very interesting discovery in addition to learning the skin of Isabelle’s bottom was just as smooth as everywhere else she had caressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking off the kiss with a gasp Clary softly murmured, “Why Miss Isabelle! I do believe you are missing your undergarments!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle laughed softly and replied, “That makes for easier access for all kinds of things doesn’t it?” In one swift motion Clary found herself flat on her back on the couch with Isabelle hovering above her, her long dark curls creating a cocoon that contained only the two of them. Isabelle then began to softly kiss the skin behind Clary’s ear, trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck and chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary breathily moaned as Isabelle slowly lowered the neckline of her dress, exposing her right breast, which she quickly covered with kisses from those sinful lips. Sucking her nipple, little flicks of her tongue, Isabelle was slowly driving Clary insane with need. She was so close and she wanted more, a lot more, of her beautiful dark haired vixen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, this was not to be as Isabelle unexpectedly stopped her delightful exploration, pulling a cell phone out of her boot and answering in a harsh voice, “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary writhed a little underneath her, trying to get Isabelle back to rocking her world. Bending down slightly to place a quick kiss on Clary’s mouth, Isabelle continued to listen to whoever was on the other end of the line for another minute and then hung up with a muttered “Damn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the phone away Isabelle softly kissed Clary once more before covering her back up and pulling her into a sitting position. “You are so beautiful! I have to go downstairs for a few minutes and meet my brothers. Will you wait here for me,” Isabelle asked. Clary smiled shyly and nodded. “I’ll be waiting right here,” she replied, happy to wait if that meant making out with this vixen some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary watched those swaying hips descending to the lower level but lost sight of her in the crowd on the dance floor. Suddenly she felt an arm around her and a chin resting on her shoulder. Turning excitedly Clary was disappointed to find it was Simon and not Isabelle. “Hey Simon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Clary,” Simon replied genially. “Why were you laying on the couch all alone? Are you feeling okay? Should I get you home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary stared at her best friend in confusion. Before she had a chance to ask what he was talking about, they were joined by Maureen. “Are you guys heading out? I would love a ride home Simon,” she stated. The shyly flirtatious smile she gives Simon makes Clary wish her best friend would open his eyes and get the hint already!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I know, yes I know. But is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle stormed across the dance floor towards her brother where he waited in a dark corner near the bar. She was rapidly losing patience and in no mood to deal with Alec’s holier than thou bullshit. There were infinitely more pleasurable things she could be doing with her cinnamon haired temptress right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Alec? We dispatched the demons and I was enjoying myself. What is it that couldn’t wait until morning?” she demanded, impatient to return to the carnal exploration her brother had interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec frowned at Isabelle disapprovingly and asked, “Why are you still glamoured if you’re not still hunting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle stared at him, thrown by the seemingly random question. “What are you talking about Alec?” she huffed impatiently. “Of course I’m not still glamoured!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are,” he replied. “There is no way on earth you could stroll through this meat market dressed like </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span>, and not have several guys trying to dance with you as you passed, if not drooling outright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s expression becomes grave as he examines his sister. “Do you need help with a demon that we missed? You should have called us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Alec, I do not need help! Why did you call me?,” Isabelle huffed impatiently at her controlling brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you looked like you were just hanging out by yourself so we wondered if you wanted to go get something to eat with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle stared at her brother, wondering if he needed his eyes checked before he tried shooting any more arrows.  “I was quite enjoying the company I had so run along now. I’m a busy girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on her heel Isabelle heads back to the secluded corner where she left the redhead of her dreams. Maybe they can get to know each other even more intimately, preferably without interruptions this time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother is a serious killjoy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary wondered impatiently if Isabelle would be back soon. She certainly didn’t want to have to share her attention with her friends. Time to help Simon open his eyes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon, you should absolutely give Maureen a ride home. You know how ladies love a chivalrous man,” Clary said with a winning smile. “I’m going to stay here and enjoy the hottie I just met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a lower voice she hinted to Simon, “Maureen thinks you’re hot! Take her home and see where it leads!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon gives Clary a perplexed look and then swallows heavily. “She does?! What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary gives a huge smile and turns to Maureen, “Simon is going to drive you home and I am going to stay here and get to know the beautiful brunette heading this way. See you guys tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching indulgently as Simon leads Maureen out of the club Clary relaxes back against the couch to wait for her caramel goddess to return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Twisted, this feeling! </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle glided up the stairs, her full attention on the flame haired temptress waiting for her return. She smiled sultrily and asked, “Do you want to get out of here? I’d prefer no more interruptions to getting to know you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful smile she gets in response is all the answer she needs. Holding out her hand, Isabelle waits until she grabs hold and then leads her out of the club. Once on the street she goes to hail a cab when the flame haired beauty interjects, “We could probably reach my place faster if we walk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle grins naughtily. “Faster is good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flesh, blood, bone, love… twisted…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary drags Isabelle into her room, barely remembering to lock the apartment door behind them as they enter. Never has she been more grateful for Luke taking her mom on a weekend getaway. Once in her room, Clary wastes no time before leaning forward and kissing Isabelle on those luscious red lips once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary once again finds her hands roaming the caramel skin exposed by the sinful little dress Isabelle is wearing. Nudging her towards the bed, soon they are both laying down and exploring together. Once again Isabelle lowers the neckline of her dress and begins to worship her exposed breasts, causing Clary to gasp loudly and then tangle her fingers in the long dark tresses brushing her skin. Isabelle then removes the dress completely from her body leaving her in just her lacy black thong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to even up the score, Clary sits up and helps Isabelle remove those kicking boots and then slides her dress up her body and over her head to land on the other side of the room. “Beautiful,” Clary breathes reverently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Isabelle replies before once again laying her across the bed. Trailing her fingers softly over creamy pale skin, Isabelle gently starts circling Clary’s clit while rubbing her own against Clary’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning softly, Clary is soon consumed with sensation. As Isabelle’s fingers enter her warm, wet center the pleasure quickly becomes too much and Clary whites out as she comes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Is this real?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary awakens naked in bed. Looking around, there’s no sign of Isabelle. Actually, there’s no sign that anyone else has been there at all. Her dress and shoes are in the closet as if she hadn’t worn them. Could she have been dreaming about her temptress? The kisses and caresses felt so real. If only all dreams felt like that!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>